The Father Promise
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: Donald Davenport never pictured three little children changing his life. But from that day forward he promised himself that he'd always protect them and always be there for them. Unlike his brother, Douglas.
1. The Father Promise

No One's P.O.V.

Donald Davenport, The Billionaire Scientist, walked into his lab.

Soon, He heard crying.

He walked to the nursery he had built for the three kids he saved from his brother, Douglas.

He looked at the three capsule beds he made and traced the crying to the only girl.

He picked her up.

She was only 2 years old.

"Shh. Breeze it's okay. Shh"

Bree finally stopped crying but soon the youngest started crying.

He picked up the 1 year old boy and looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay Chase. Sh sh sh."

The baby stopped crying and Donald put him down.

He checked on the oldest which was 4 years old.

He was fine.

Donald turned and walked back to his lab.

He told himself one thing.

He'll tell them about Douglas when the time was right.

Their deranged uncle.

Not father.

He was their Father.

 **So,What do ya think?**

 **Like it? Hate it?**

 **Both? In Between?**

 **Some to that sort?**

 **Any hoo, Bye Prettyys!**


	2. Pink Promise?

No One's P.O.V.

Donald walked into the lab only to be attacked by three little kids.

It had been two years.  
Now Adam was 6, Bree was 4, and Chase was 3.

"Daddy!" They said

Donald smiled  
"Hey babies!"

He picked up Bree  
"How's Daddy's girl?"

Bree giggled.  
"Goog!" She said with her fingers in her mouth

He set Bree down and tackled Adam and Chase in hugs.

"Hey Boys!" He said

They smiled  
"Hey Dad!"

Donald laughed.  
He walked over to his cyber-desk and got to work.

Bree walked over to her capsule and started playing with her teddy bear.  
She also had two hot wheel cars in there to.

Soon Adam jumped up from playing cars with Chase to go over to Bree.

He tapped on her capsule  
"Bree, Can I have those two cars?"

She opened her capsule and handed him the cars  
"Sure Adee."

"Thanks B." He said

Adam walked back over to Chase  
"I got the trucks Chasey!"

Chase smiled.  
"Yay!"

Donald smiled to himself.

"Alright kids. Time for bed."

"Awww. Okay" Adam said

The three kids walked back to their tubes and instantly fell asleep.

Bree had a horrible dream.

She was crying in her sleep.

Adam heard her and went to her capsule.

"Adee?" Bree said through her tears

"Breeze, Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah." She said she lied

Adam shrugged it off and went back to his capsule.

Bree pushed her capsule open and went to the elevator.

She pushed the button that said Main Floor.

Bree went through the kitchen and saw Donald sitting sleeping on the couch.

"Daddy?" Bree whispered tapping the adult.

"Hmm? Bree?" He questioned with his eyes half closed

"Daddy, I had a bad bad dream." Bree said

"What kind if Bad bad dream?" Donald asked her sitting up

Bree hopped up next to him.

"I was sitting in a lab just like yours and a man came in and told me to hide cause his brother was coming. " Bree said  
She had a couple of tears but continued

" 'Bubbies?' I asked him but he didn't answer. He pointed towards a desk and I went behind it. Then a man came in and said 'Dougus, Where are my kids?'  
He said he didn't know and I jumped from behind the desk and speeded behind the man. Dougus was mad and I speeded the man outside.

Then Adee and Chasey were standing with Dougus saying I was bad." Bree finished.

For a four year old Bree could talk.

Donald however remembered some of that.

Bree remembered being taken here. But that was two years ago.

"Daddy?" Bree asked

"Yes Bree?" He asked

"Do you promise that you'll never be bad to me and my bubbies like Dougus?" Bree asked

Donald looked at his daughter.  
"I promise."

"Pinky Promise?" Bree said and held out her pinky

"Pinky Promise." Donald said

Bree smiled and hugged him  
"I love you daddy."

 **BOOM It's done! Like it?**  
 **I dunno. Ideas? Review!**


	3. I Promise Boys

No One's P.O.V.

Donald walked into the lab and didn't see the kids.

He walked towards the capsules to see Adam and Chase in their capsules but no Bree. He looked over by the nursery doors and saw Bree.

"Dad?" Chase asked

Donald jumped up at this.

"Yes Chase?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked

"Sure buddy." Donald said

Chase and Donald walked off to the side and Donald said  
"What is it buddy?"

"Bree. She told Adam and I that you said you'd never be mean to us and hurt us like Douglas...Is that true?"

Donald was shocked but then remembered what happened the other night.

"Adam." Donald said getting his attention

Adam stopped playing with Bree and looked at his Father.

"Yes?" He asked

Donald motioned for him to come over there.

"Chase told me what Bree told you."

Adam looks at Chase.

"Is it true?" Adam asked

"Yes, Adam it is." Donald said

"Promise?" Chase asked

"I Promise Boys." Donald said

Adam and Chase walked off with smiles and played with Bree.

Donald smiled.

He knew he was doing something right.

 **Okay, Not my best but before I fast forwarded it I wanted to have Donald promise the boys. So there you have it!**  
 **Sorry for taking so long on posting this chapter to be honest I've had school following me around and I've been lazy. So now I'm jumping back on schedule and hopefully I'll follow the one I made on my profile.**

 **Bye Prettyys!**


End file.
